Cobarde
by Leanne Black
Summary: ¿Por qué tenía que perder la batalla ahora que tenía todo por lo cual luchar? Ahora que ya no le tenía miedo a la felicidad plena y haría cualquier cosa por conservarla. Que cruel era la vida y que poca compasión mostraba la muerte…


_Cobarde ¡Cobarde! ¡COBARDE!_

Remus no podía conciliar el sueño. Desde la muerte de Dumbledore, no había tenido una noche decente de descanso; su cabeza era un hervidero de pensamientos pesimistas y poco alentadores ante la guerra que se cernía sobre ellos.

En todos sus años, nunca se había sentido tan increíblemente desolado. Él había pensado que la mayor desgracia que tendría que enfrentar en su vida sería ser un licántropo, ¡que equivocado estaba! Perdió a sus padres siendo un adolescente, sus amigos murieron prematuramente y él, el hombre lobo, el que se suponía que perecería primero, aún continuaba viviendo.

Tenía una esposa, una esposa embarazada que le daría un hijo, un hijo que heredaría la maldición que corría por sus venas… Lo estaba condenando. Remus estaba condenando a su propio hijo a la misma desgracia que él había tenido que cargar. ¿Por qué había sido tan estúpido? ¿Por qué había dejado que Dora lo convenciera? Él no estaba hecho para ser un esposo, mucho menos un padre, no merecía serlo. Aún en el remoto e improbable caso de que su hijo no naciera licántropo, tendría que soportar el oprobio y la segregación de la que sería víctima al ser hijo de un hombre lobo.

Su hijo lo odiaría, se avergonzaría de tener un padre como él, renegaría de ser su hijo y maldeciría el día en el que se había cruzado en el camino de su madre.

Dora dormía tranquila a su lado, ajena a todo los pensamientos de Remus, ella ya estaba sufriendo todas las desgracias de ser la esposa de un hombre lobo, la señalaban y la segregaban y aunque aseguraba que no le importaba, Remus no podía evitar sentirse culpable y un miserable por condenarla a todo ese desprecio…

Tendría que haberse marchado, tomado la salida fácil y no condenar a la mujer que amaba, al igual que a su hijo. Eso es lo que debería hacer, marcharse para no seguir causando más daño, para no provocar más desgracias, después de todo su hijo ya lo iba a odiar por convertirlo en un marginado, ¿cuánto más podría odiarlo por abandonarlo? Quién sabe, a la mejor se lo agradecía, por lo menos así podría negarlo o tal vez Dora le inventaba un padre, alguien que sí valía la pena, alguien de quien no se avergonzaría su hijo y Remus hasta lo agradecería porque por lo menos, como un invento, su hijo lo apreciaría un poco.

Remus fue tan sigiloso como pudo, no quería despertar a Dora, no quería que lo detuvieran, lo que estaba haciendo ya le costaba un mundo, no soportaría las lágrimas y los ruegos de ella, pidiéndole que no se marchara. Ya había tomado una decisión, era la mejor para todos: él se haría a un lado, se sacrificaría a sí mismo con tal de evitarle más sufrimientos a las personas que amaba. Lanzó una última mirada a la casa antes de desaparecerse y una parte de él, la egoísta, deseo que Dora saliera a detenerlo, a impedirle que se marchara pero no sucedió, Dora seguía durmiendo, ajena a todo el sufrimiento que lo embargaba, a sus ansias de quedarse y a la terrible culpa que lo obligaba a marcharse.

_Cobarde ¡Cobarde! ¡COBARDE!_

Las palabras de Harry resonaban en sus oídos, lo hacían retorcerse de dolor y desear su propia muerte.

Sí, él era un cobarde, un asqueroso licántropo y encima un cobarde. Había abandonado a su esposa embarazada con la misma sangre fría que los de su clase; era un miserable y un traidor.

Su padre se avergonzaría de él, se sentiría decepcionado del hombre en el que se había convertido. En su madre no quería ni pensar, seguramente se moriría de la tristeza.

Después de que lo mordiera Fernir siendo sólo un niño, su padre, Lyall, le había enseñado lo que era un verdadero hombre, le había demostrado lo que era llevar la cabeza en alto y no avergonzarse por algo que no era su culpa. Lyall nunca lo hubiera abandonado como Remus hizo con su hijo, nunca le hubiera dado la espalda como había hecho él, sin importar lo mucho que Remus pensara que estaba haciendo lo correcto; Lyall había hecho todo lo contrario, Lyall había dedicado su existencia a intentar enseñarle a su hijo que no sólo era un valioso ser humano sino que también merecía ser amado. Su padre había muerto sin haber logrado enseñarle esa lección, todo a causa de la cabeza dura que tenía Remus.

Y su madre, Hope, ella se había dedicado en cuerpo y alma a cuidarlo, lo había llenado de cariño y se había asegurado de que se sintiera protegido y seguro cuando lo único que él era capaz de sentir era miedo y dolor. Ella había sido luz en su vida, ¿qué le diría en esos momentos? ¿Qué le diría su padre?

Remus soltó una carcajada que le lastimó la garganta. Estaba extasiado, borracho de dolor, ¿qué le iban a decir sus padre? ¡Ellos no podían decirle nada! ¡Ellos ya estaban muertos! ¡Habían pasado el tiempo suficiente bajo tierra como para que su carne se hubiera podrido y sus huesos hecho polvo! Dio otro largo trago a la botella que tenía entre las manos y como nunca se alegró de que sus padres ya estuvieran muertos para que no pudieran ver la desgracia en la que se había convertido su vida.

Podía escuchar una voz en la parte trasera de su cabeza, ese instinto animal que afloraba con absoluta facilidad cuando tenía alcohol corriéndole por las venas, esa voz que le decía que dejara de ser un estúpido, que lo que estaba haciendo era lo correcto, una voz que lo enardecía y le hacía crujir los huesos, la voz del lobo que ahora le pedía sangre. Ese lobo quería degollar la garganta del maldito que lo había llamado cobarde, porque el lobo no era ningún cobarde sino todo lo contrario y se lo demostraría comiendo de su carne y bebiendo de su sangre, lo mataría y disfrutaría cada segundo de ello.

Remus soltó un aullido, la luna lo llamaba y él la recibiría gustoso; sus huesos crujieron con mayor fuerza, su carne se abrió, comenzando su transformación y él, por primera vez, disfrutó el dejarle el control al lobo que vivía dentro de él, quería matar y comenzaría asesinando toda su humanidad. Ese sería su castigo: dejaría de ocultarse tras su máscara de hombre y demostraría por fin su verdadero rostro, el de asesino, ya no daría vuelta atrás, estaba cansado de luchar porque ahora, en verdad, se había quedado completamente solo.

Contuvo sus ansias asesinas lo suficiente para salir de la vieja casa de sus padres, hasta el lobo les tenía un mínimo de respeto pero todo cambió cuando entro al bosque: destrozó árboles, persiguió hasta la criatura más indefensa, quería sangre y no le importaba de quién fuera.

Fue en ese momento que el olor más dulce que existía lo golpeó en el rostro, ese olor que luna tras luna saboreaba pero que nunca había podido disfrutar. Era una familia, incluso podía escuchar el suave latir de sus corazones; sus movimientos se volvieron lentos, sigilosos. Mataría primero a los padres, su carne vieja y dura no le importaba, deseaba la de los niños, suave y dulce, que sería un manjar, de esos que se disfrutan lento…

_-¡Detente! _

El lobo soltó un gruñido bajo a modo de carcajada. Esta vez la parte más primitiva de su cerebro, aquella que no era instinto, lucha o victoria, no lo detendría. Esa voz minúscula ni siquiera ponía empeño, no luchaba con las mismas ganas de antes, ya estaba derrotada y el lobo lo disfrutó aún más, incluso ya podía sentir el dulce sabor de la sangre en sus labios.

Sus garras eran fuertes, los músculos en sus piernas eran poderosos y sus dientes eran capaces de destrozar el cuero más duro; una voz primitiva y unos muggles dormidos no lo detendrían, nadie lo haría.

_-¿Qué es lo que estás haciendo, Lunático?_

El perro acostado afuera de la tienda de campaña lo observó y al lobo le pareció que le estaba haciendo esa pregunta. ¡Tonterías! Los perros no hablaban y mucho menos hacían preguntas tontas como esa, aunque… Él sí había conocido a un perro una vez, un perro que siempre estaba acompañado por una rata y un ciervo y siempre estaban a su lado en sus días de luna llena, incluso era divertido pasarla con ellos, sentirse los reyes de un bosque, que en esos momentos, le parecía una fantasía, era entonces que el lobo se olvidaba que era un lobo y que había nacido para matar.

_-Vamos, vuelve a casa, Dora te está esperando._

El lobo conocía ese nombre, despertaba un sentimiento mayor al de su instinto, uno que lo obligaba a recular, a replantearse la idea de matar, ¡Pero es que el olor era tan dulce! En verdad quería probarlo. Poco le importaba ese perro y esa mujer llamada Dora no tenía ningún verdadero significado para él. Después de todo, el perro era un maldito que lo había abandonado a su propia suerte muchas lunas atrás, ¡que ahora viniera a pedirle cosas, era una reverenda estupidez de su parte!

El perro de la tienda ni siquiera ladró cuando se acercó a los humanos, era un verdadero cobarde, el otro, Canuto, le hubiera saltado a la yugular y hubiera luchado con su propia vida para evitar que lo hiciera ¡y vaya que el lobo lo sabía! Tenía varias cicatrices en el cuerpo con el nombre de ese perro.

Eran dos niños, uno con el cabello negro como la noche y el oro un tanto rubio, eran pequeños y su piel sería suave y su sangre increíblemente dulce; ya quería devorarlos completitos.

_-Piensa en tu hijo, Lunático_ – esta era una voz diferente, era la voz del ciervo. – _¿Acaso no pensaste qué tu hijo tendría el cabello rubio de tu madre o el oscuro de tu padre? ¿Qué sentirías si alguno de esos niños fuera tu hijo?_

Odiaba el sonido de esa voz, en verdad lo odiaba. No quería escucharla, él tan solo quería hacer aquello que se suponía que los lobos hacían.

-¡No! ¡Por favor, a mis hijos no! – el grito de la mujer despertó a todos y el lobo se preparó para atacar.

La mataría primero a ella pero al volverse para callarla con un sarpazo, sus ojos verdes lo dejaron petrificado, le recordaron a una mujer de cabellera pelirroja que siempre había estado a su lado…

Todo se convirtió en un mar de confusión en la cabeza del lobo, se mezclaban las palabras de un perro y un ciervo con las suplicas de unos padres preocupados por sus hijos y el interminable llanto de los niños, niños que tenían el cabello de Lyall y Hope. Incluso el hombre tenía unos ojos negros que le recordaban terriblemente a Dora…

_Cobarde ¡Cobarde! ¡COBARDE!_

Remus despertó, solo y desnudo, en medio del bosque sintiéndose más agotado que nunca antes después de una trasformación. Temblaba incontrolablemente, no a causa del frío, sino a los terribles acontecimientos de la noche anterior: no sólo le había cedido por completo el control al lobo, sino que había estado a punto de asesinar a una familia, aquello contra lo que había luchado toda su vida.

Ni siquiera tenía las fuerzas necesarias para sentir lástima por él mismo, mucho menos para llorar su desgracia; él lo había permitido, él había dejado que el lobo se adueñara de él e hiciera con su cuerpo lo que deseara, se había dado por vencido. Harry tenía razón, él era un verdadero cobarde porque ni siquiera había tenido en valor suficiente para acabar con su propia desgracia, no, Remus había tomado la salida fácil y había dejado que alguien lo hiciera por él: al asesinar a sangre fría a una familia, los aurores y el ministerio harían aquello que él no podía hacer.

Pero ni siquiera eso había resultado bien y Remus lo agradecía, cargar con el asesinato de personas inocentes en su conciencia hubiera sido mil veces peor que todo lo que ya cargaba. Tal vez ese dios del que tanto hablaba Lily por fin se mostraba misericordioso con él y se lo llevaba de una vez, porque ya estaba cansado de morir tan lentamente.

Después de unos minutos más de autocompasión, Remus se cubrió tan bien como pudo con algunas ramas y emprendió su camino a casa, no tenía las fuerzas suficientes como aparecerse y aunque las tuviera, seguramente no lo lograría.

La casa de sus padres aún conservaba los hechizos protectores que en su día había lanzado su padre, aunque poco quedaba del lugar alegre y reconfortante que aún estaba grabado a fuego en su memoria. En antaño, el alféizar de las ventanas estaban adornadas con coloridas macetas de flores, los setos estaban perfectamente recortados, el estanque estaba lleno de agua cristalina y peces que Remus siempre intentaba atrapar, el camino de piedra estaba libre de maleza y el ambiente estaba perfectamente inundado por el aroma de los deliciosos guisos y postres que su madre siempre preparaba. Él había sido inmensamente feliz en ese lugar, aún después de que fuera mordido, porque ahí, en esa casita en medio del bosque, él se olvidaba que el resto del mundo lo odiaría por lo que era.

Pero en esos momentos, al ver el estado en el que se encontraba su antiguo hogar, no pudo evitar sentirse completamente solo; aún más porque él mismo lo había profanado al convertirlo en el refugio de un cobarde…

Ya tenía poco más de un mes escondiéndose ahí, alejándose de todo el mundo y negándose a aceptar que necesitaban de él casi tanto como él necesitaba de los demás. No tenía ni una sola noticia sobre los avances de la guerra; por lo que Remus sabía, ahora mismo todos podrían estar muertos y Voldemort con el poder absoluto, eso lo hizo sentir aún más miserable porque no solo era un cobarde sino que también era un asqueroso egoísta, le importaba más su roñosa piel que la de todos sus seres amados.

Se dejó caer en el viejo sillón de su padre y se llevó una botella de ginebra a los labios. Remus no sabía de dónde salían tantas botellas pero en ese momento lo único que le importaba era que no dejaran de aparecer porque en todo ese tiempo ese había sido su único alimento. El tiempo había dejado de tener significado para él, todo se dividía en periodos de consciencia e inconsciencia en los cuales Remus lamentaba su desgracia o se sumía en las tinieblas de la autocompasión.

Después de los primeros tragos, Remus cayó en la tan ansiosa inconsciencia. Amaba estar en ese limbo donde no sentía o pensaba, vivir en su propia piel se volvía mucho más sencillo, dejaba de ser la lucha constante que era cuando estaba consciente.

_-¡Que bajo has caído, Lunático! Ni siquiera en Azkaban vivía con tan poco dignidad._

A Remus no le sorprendió escuchar esa voz, sino el lejano aroma del tabaco. Tal vez sus sentidos le estaban jugando una broma de verdadero mal gusto o por fin ese dios misericordioso le había vuelto loco.

_-Deja ya de regodearte en tus desgracias y compórtate como el hombre que eres_ – luego escuchó una carcajada que le puso los pelos de punta. – _Y cubre tus miserias que ya tenemos bastante viendo la desgracia en que se ha convertido tú vida._

_-¿Qué les parece si nos jugamos un partido de Poker?_ – otra voz que dejo a Remus aún más pasmado de lo que ya estaba.

_-¿Y qué es lo que vamos a apostar? _– la voz era tan rasposa como Remus recordaba que era.

_-¿Qué te parece la decencia de Lunático? _– también Remus recordaba ese tono de burla que siempre estaba presente en la segunda voz.

_-No lo sé, Cornamenta, le queda tan poca que no creo que valga la pena siquiera jugárnosla._

Fue en ese momento que Remus en verdad creyó que por fin estaba muerto. Porque ¿de qué otra forma iba a estar escuchado a Sirius y a James?

_-Podrían dejar de decir estupideces._

Si Remus no supiera que ya estaba muerto, la aparición de esa tercera voz le hubiera causado un infarto fulminante.

_-Estás a punto de congelarte, Remus, será mejor que te cubra_ – unas manos cálidas le revolvieron con cariño el cabello y le pasaron por el cuerpo una manta que en verdad lo reconfortó. – _Y, Sirius, quisieras hacer el favor de usar el cenicero, no quiero ver colillas regadas por todo el lugar, eso molestaría mucho a Hope. James, usa un portavasos para esa cerveza._

Hope, ese era el nombre de su madre y aunque Remus aún continuaba sumido en las tinieblas, los sentidos no podían estar engañándolo: podía escuchar las voces de sus mejores amigos, podía sentir la cálida sensación de la manta cubriéndolo y podía oler el tabaco y algo que definitivamente era comida. Lily había mencionado a su madre y Remus luchó por salir de en medio de esas tinieblas, quería verlos a todos pero más quería volver a ver a su madre y volver a sentirse protegido en medio de sus brazos como cuando era niño.

_-Remus, deja de hacer el tonto_ – le dijo Lily mientras acariciaba su cabello. – _¿Qué es lo que esperas para regresar a casa? Dora y tu hijo te necesitan._

_-Déjalo, Lily _– intervino Sirius. – _Lunático no entiende de razones._

_-Canuto tiene razón, querida, nosotros hemos intentado convencerlo y él aún continua sin hacernos caso._

_-Pues no lo han hecho de la forma correcta_ – Lily no se iba a dar por vencida tan fácilmente. – _Remus, escúchame: Ted tuvo que huir, a él lo obligaron a hacerlo, aún cuando lo que más quería hacer era quedarse al lado de su esposa y su hija. Dora acaba de perderlo, te necesita ahora más que nunca y tú no puedes decepcionarla. Déjate de tonterías y asume tu responsabilidad._

_-Harry estaba equivocado, Lunático, tú no eres ningún cobarde pero lo serás si no regresas a casa_ – James le habló con dureza, como nunca antes le había hablado. – _¿Sabes lo que yo daría con tal de estar al lado de mi hijo en estos momentos? ¿Tienes idea de lo que sería capaz de hacer?_

Claro que Remus sabía lo que James y Lily eran capaces de hacer por su hijo pero ¿acaso no estaba haciendo lo mismo él con el suyo?

_-No _– la rabia mal contenida en la voz de Sirius asusto a Remus. – _Tú no estás haciendo lo mismo, estás haciendo todo lo contrario y tienes que regresar o de lo contrario te perseguiré hasta el resto de tus días y haré de tu vida un infierno peor al que ya vives._

_-Sé que creer que lo que estás haciendo es algo noble pero no hay nobleza en la huída_ – Lily era la única que aún le hablaba con dulzura. – _Te puedo asegurar, sin temor a equivocarme que tu hijo nunca se va avergonzar de ti, todo lo contrario, va a estar orgulloso de ti, del hombre que lucho por hacer de su mundo un lugar mejor, te va a amar. Sólo tienes que volver. Vuelve, Remus, por favor._

Remus sintió un nudo en la garganta, luchaba por contener dentro de sí las lágrimas que pedían salir. Ya había demostrado demasiada debilidad frente a sus mejores amigos y lo último que quería era que lo vieran llorar, ellos eran los fuertes, los que tendrían que haber sobrevivido, no él…

Había escuchado las palabras, había comprendido lo que le querían decir pero dentro de su cabeza todo era un mar de confusión, no sabía lo que debía hacer y definitivamente no quería seguir huyendo pero ahora no tenía cara para presentarse frente a la mujer que amaba y pedirle que lo perdonara, que le permitiera volver. Además, quería ver por lo menos una vez más a su madre, quería que lo consolara y le dijera que todo iba a estar bien aunque él supiera que no era verdad.

_-Remus,_ – esa no era la voz de su madre, era la de Lily y no lo hizo sentir mejor – _tienes que hacer lo que es correcto, eso es lo que tu madre te pediría que hicieras._

-_¡Quiero verla!_ – Remus se sentía como un niño pequeño que llamaba a su madre en medio del llanto.

-_Si en verdad quieres verla, tienes que venir con nosotros pero debes saber que ya no habrá vuelta atrás_ – era James y a Remus lo lastimó la tristeza que había en su voz, era como si no quisiera que los acompañara.

_-Aún no, hermano, aún no es tu momento. Aún tienes por quién luchar, por quién quedarte_ – Sirius ya no parecía estar molesto, solo decepcionado y eso sólo hizo sentir peor a Remus.

_Cobarde ¡Cobarde! ¡COBARDE!_

Remus despertó justo a tiempo para correr al baño y vomitar. Su cabeza era un torbellino de imágenes, pensamientos y sentimientos que no lo dejaban en paz; el sueño que había tenido la otra noche aún lo atormentaba, sabía que todo se debía a su intoxicación por el alcohol pero las voces y las sensaciones que le habían producido eran increíblemente reales, tanto que por un segundo, al despertar, había creído que vería a James y a Sirius sentados a la mesa, a Lily observándolo y a su madre cocinando en la otra habitación.

Le había sorprendido su propia sangre fría. En la parte trasera de su cabeza había escuchado su propia voz diciéndole, rogándole, que aceptara la oferta de James, que los siguiera y dejara todo atrás: la guerra, su vida, Dora, su nonato hijo… La muerte parecía ser la solución a sus problemas, la delicia de dejarlo todo atrás era aún más embriagadora que el alcohol o la misma magia que corría por sus venas, incluso el amor que sentía por su esposa. Pero al final no había podido hacerlo, de nuevo. Cobarde, él en verdad era un cobarde.

Intentó llevarse la botella a los labios pero el olor le produjo arcadas, ya ni siquiera era capaz de beber hasta la inconsciencia. La vida le había dado muchas oportunidades, probablemente más de las que en realidad le correspondían, y él las había aprovechado tan bien como había podido. Después de ser mordido, se había esforzado por educarse correctamente, de saber tanto como le fuera posible, ser aún mejor de lo que hubiera podido ser; cuando Dumbledore le dio la oportunidad de estudiar en Hogwarts, él se había comportado como un alumno modelo, bueno, por lo menos los primero días, sus calificaciones fueron las mejores y ocultó tan bien como pudo su pequeño secreto peludo, él en verdad había intentado estar a la altura de la confianza de Dumbledore pero habían podido más sus ansias de tener amigos que se había metido en un montón de problemas y roto tantas reglas como había en el colegio. Había sobrevivido a la primer guerra cuando magos más experimentados y poderoso no lo habían hecho y aunque la vida que había llevado no podía considerarse como muy afortunado por lo menos aún continuaba respirando; luego Dumbledore, nuevamente, le había dado otra oportunidad de hacer aquello que más amaba: ser maestro y también lo había arruinado, aunque en esa ocasión no había sido completamente su culpa. Y como si todas las oportunidades que ya había recibido no hubieran sido suficientes, la vida le daba la oportunidad de amar y ser amado, de tener una familia, una familia propia, un hijo y ser completamente feliz pero, ¿qué había hecho él? Salir huyendo. Y ahora, que había comenzado otra guerra, él se estaba ocultando, incapaz de luchar por lo que amaba.

Ya sin cantidades inhumanas de alcohol corriendo por sus venas y con la cabeza despejada, Remus fue capaz de pensar con claridad, de analizar cada una de sus acciones en los últimos meses y de evaluar sus opciones. Como él lo veía sólo tenía dos: quedarse oculto y borracho en la vieja casa de sus padres, dejar que el mundo se viniera abajo y esperar a que la muerte llegara por él ó dejar de ser un cobarde, pedirle, suplicarle y rogarle a Dora que lo perdonara y lo aceptara de regreso y luchar en esa guerra e intentar ganarla, aún cuando los números estaban en su contra.

Se observó en el espejo, presentaba un aspecto deplorable y no estaba en las condiciones necesarias para aparecerse, primero tenía que llevarse algo al estómago que no fuera completamente líquido. En el bosque sólo había bayas, en verdad no quería llegar hasta las últimas pero no le quedó otra opción; se vistió, salió de la casa y comenzó a buscar algún animal lo bastante grande para calmar su apetito, sólo esperaba no tener que cazar un ciervo, tal vez dos conejos serían suficientes…

_Cobarde ¡Cobarde! ¡COBARDE!_

Esa era la quinta noche consecutiva en la que Remus se paraba afuera de su casa, bajo el amparo de la noche y con un ramo de magnolias en la mano, a observar la ventana superior izquierda e imaginar que ya estaba adentro. Justo cuando pensaba en dar un paso en dirección a la puerta, su inconsciente lo hacía retroceder un poco más hacía la oscuridad que lo protegía.

El movimiento en el interior de la casa le dejaba saber que había personas dentro, tal vez era alguna reunión de la Orden o tal vez… No, la otra perspectiva le parecía demasiado pesimista o demasiado real, dadas las circunstancias. ¿Y si algo malo le había pasado a Dora mientras él estaba afuera, ocultándose como un cobarde? Él nunca se lo perdonaría.

Todo lucía demasiado tranquilo, como si se hubiera quedado congelado en el tiempo, esperando su regreso; la única diferencia que él podía encontrar era que las flores del jardín estaban marchitas, el pasto demasiado crecido y había un montón de gnomos correteando por todo el lugar. Durante todo ese tiempo había extrañado como loco su hogar pero en esos momentos no se atrevía a salvar la distancia que lo separaba de su familia.

-¿Por fin vas a entrar? O tendré que pasarme otra noche en vela observándote actuar como un adolescente asustado.

Remus sintió como su corazón se detenía a causa del impacto que esa voz le produjo. Andrómeda Tonks nunca le había parecido tan atemorizante como en esos momentos; sus ojos grises lo taladraban y el rictus en sus labios lo hacían sentir minúsculo.

-¿Qué es lo que vas a hacer, Remus? – volvió a preguntar y él no se atrevió a responderle porque sabía que su voz iba a temblar cuando lo hiciera.

-Quiero regresar pero…

-¿Pero qué? ¿Qué es lo que te detiene?

Él hubiera podido hacerle toda una narración de por qué no se atrevía a entrar a su propia casa pero Remus conocía a la perfección a Andrómeda y sabía que a ella no le gustaba la redundancia.

-Tal vez Dora no me quiere de regreso, lo que hice no tiene perdón – le respondió al fin.

-Mi hija te ama y a esta altura del juego ya deberías saber que nada que hagas evitara que deje de hacerlo.

-Lo que hice…

-Ya te lo dije, Remus, es hora de comportarte como el hombre que eres y dejar de actuar como un adolescente asustado – la voz de Andrómeda dejó de sonar dura y fue cuando Remus notó que cada una de sus expresiones estaba marcada por la preocupación.

Remus ni siquiera podía imaginar lo que había sufrido en esos meses con la guerra cerniéndose sobre sus cabezas, Ted teniendo que huir para que no lo apresaran y con él escondiéndose; por las cabezas de su esposa y suegra debieron pasar los peores escenarios posibles donde mortifagos, batallas y muertes se mezclaban para preocuparlas aún más.

-Te conozco desde que eras un niño, ni siquiera de joven te comportaste de esta forma y siempre te admiré por la entereza con la que asumías los problemas en tu vida, está no es más que otra oportunidad para que hagas lo mismo – le dedicó una última mirada para después dar media vuelta y marcarle el camino que él tenía que seguir. – No me decepciones Remus, no lo hagas porque en verdad te necesitamos.

Si momentos antes Remus se había sentido minúsculo, ahora sentía que podía vencer cualquier obstáculo que se le pusiera enfrente pero aún así tenía miedo; miedo de volver a fallarle a la mujer que amaba, a no ser lo suficientemente hombre para enfrentar lo que se le venía encima.

Cada paso que daba hacía la puerta le cortaba la respiración pero la otra opción, la de volver a huir, lo terminaría condenando y Remus estaba seguro de que aún tenía algo de alma que salvar. Su mano se detuvo en el picaporte y respirando profundamente, abrió la puerta. Ahí estaba ella pero no quedaba ni rastro de la joven llena de vida de la que Remus se había enamorado.

Parecía que Dora había envejecido 40 años en tal solo unos meses, su rostro estaba surcado de arrugas, había perdido mucho peso, su cabello, siempre rosa chicle, ahora estaba gris y sin vida. Lo único que parecía mantenerla de pie era el abultado vientre que en esos momentos acunaba en sus manos. Remus se sentía diminuto ante tanto dolor, mismo que él había causado. ¿Por qué había sido un cobarde? ¿Por qué había hecho sufrir así a la mujer que amaba?

-¿Dora?

Pero no obtuvo ninguna reacción. Dora continuaba acunando su vientre y observando detenidamente la ventana, como si estuviera esperando ver a alguien. Eso preocupó aún más a Remus porque una cosa era curar heridas físicas, otra, mucho más complicada y difícil, era la de curar heridas mentales y esas él las conocía a la perfección.

-¿Dora? – volvió a llamar y en esta ocasión Remus sí obtuvo respuesta. Los ojos de su esposa se clavaron en los suyos y algo parecido a una sonrisa apareció en sus labios pero luego todo cambió, su mirada se volvió triste y dejó escapar un lastimero suspiro – Dora, soy yo, Remus.

Pero ella continuo sin tener una verdadera respuesta, parecía que estaba perdido en su mundo, uno del que no parecía poder salir. Después de meditarlo unos segundos, se acercó a ella y acarició su vientre, eso en verdad la hizo reaccionar.

-Remus, ¿eres tú? – preguntó pero no lo observó a los ojos.

-Sí, Dora, soy yo – a duras penas logró controla el temblor en su voz, en esos momentos él tenía que ser el fuerte y deshacer todo el daño que había causado. – Perdóname por haberme marchado de la forma en que lo hice, ya estoy de regreso y te prometo que nunca más me volveré alejar de tu lado.

Al momento de abrazar a su esposa, Remus la sintió fría y distante, era como si ella no fuera plenamente consciente que él en verdad estaba ahí, que en verdad había vuelto. Pero al segundo siguiente todo cambió, él lo sintió en la piel: los músculos de Dora se engarrotaron y si temperatura se elevó de inmediato, era casi como si se preparara para…

-¡¿Qué has vuelto para no marcharte?! – no fue la pregunta lo que sorprendió a Remus, sino todo la furia que había en cada sílaba. – En primer lugar ¡no tendrías que haberte marchado nunca!

Y Remus no tuvo tiempo de reaccionar porque el siguiente movimiento de su esposa fue plantarle la más dolorosa bofetada que hubiera recibido en su vida. En verdad la merecía, pero eso no la hizo menos dolorosa. Lo que siguió a continuación fue una seguidilla de golpes en el pecho, groserías incomprensibles y juramentos de Crucius en cuando localizara su varita, todo esto mientras Remus intentaba disculparse inútilmente y evitar que su mujer se hiciera daño.

-¡Te juro, Remus J. Lupin, por los calzoncillos largos de Merlín, que si vuelves a cometer la misma estupidez, te cazaré y te haré sufrir como nunca antes lo habías hecho! – cada uno de los vellos del cuerpo se le erizaron a Remus después de eso y no por la amenaza en sí, él conocía a la perfección a su esposo y sabía que era perfectamente capaz de cumplirla, sino porque su voz sonó increíblemente parecida a la de Sirius, igual de áspera y como si de un gruñido se tratara.

-No lo volveré… – pero Remus no pudo continuar con su promesa porque Dora lo hizo callar con un beso en los labios, uno de esos que solo ella sabía dar.

Y él se dejó hacer, porque había extrañado a morir a su esposa y sus besos y porque por fin se sentía de nuevo en casa: seguro y protegido.

_Cobarde ¡Cobarde! ¡COBARDE!_

El patronus de Kingsley lo dejó petrificado. En el ambiente aún flotaba esa voz profunda y tranquila que siempre había tenido el auror. Pero ni con toda su tranquilidad había hecho menos dolorosa la noticia:

_-"Ted Tonks a muerto. Carroñeros intentaron apresarlo a él y a sus compañeros de viaje; gracias a Ted lograron escapar pero él no tuvo la misma suerte. Murió como un héroe"._

"_Murió como un héroe", _esa frase continuaba repitiéndose una y otra vez en su cabeza. Claro que Ted era un héroe pero el hecho de morir como uno, no les daría mayor consuelo a su esposa e hija. ¡Demonios! ¡Era Ted Tonks! Era el chico rubio, atolondrado y de sonrisa fácil que había conocido en el colegio; era el hombre barrigón y de sonrisa contagiosa que le había permitido casarse con su hija, era una buena persona y no merecía nada de lo que le había pasado.

¿Cómo se lo diría a Andrómeda? ¿Cómo reaccionaría Dora?

Tenía la garganta seca y las manos le temblaban ligeramente mientras observaba a su esposa y suegra arreglar ropa para bebé en una habitación con motivos azules. Dora por fin había recuperado la alegría que había perdido, su cabello volvía a ser rosa chicle y era tan feliz como alguien podía serlo en medio de esa guerra… No quería ser él el que le arruinara esa momentánea felicidad.

Cuando sus padres habían sido asesinados por mortifagos, él se encontraba en una misión entre los hombres lobo y Dumbledore lo recibió afuera de su hogar para darle la terrible noticia, había vomitado bilis y dolor, tenía el estómago vacío pero algo le decía que Dora no tendría su misma reacción.

-¿Ocurre algo? – Dora lo observó con su sonrisa en los labios y él se sintió terriblemente pequeño. – Luces pálido y cansado.

-Será porque la luna llena se acerca – razonó su suegra sin apenas mirarlo.

-Kingsley… – pero parecía que las palabras se le atoraban en la garganta – él envió un patronus y…

No podía, en verdad sentía que se iba a poner enfermo, sudaba e intentaba controlar los temblores que lo recorrían. Era un cobarde pero no quería causarle un dolor indescriptible a su esposa, tal vez debería esperar a que naciera el niño…

-¿Qué es lo que quería? – preguntó Dora volviendo a su labor e ignorando por unos segundos a su esposo.

-Los Carroñeros…

Pero ya no pudo continuar porque Andrómeda por fin lo había observado y con una simple mirada había comprendido la dolorosa realidad. Sus ojos se abrieron de golpe, crispándose de dolor, sus manos perdieron fuerza y las figuras de porcelana que sostenían se hicieron añicos en el suelo. Las piernas no pudieron sostenerla más y terminó en el suelo intentando contener las lágrimas y el dolor.

-¡Mamá! ¿Qué…?

Dora dejó la ropa que tenía en las manos y se arrodilló frente a su madre. No comprendía el por qué de su reacción pero algo en su cabeza le decía que era mejor que continuara así. Remus se acercó a ellas e intentó ayudar, aunque él sabía que nada que hiciera ayudaría en verdad.

-¡Dime que no es cierto! ¡Dime que lo que estoy pensando no es más que una cruel mentira! – le suplicó en medio de un ahogo de dolor y lágrimas.

-Lo siento tanto Andrómeda pero…

-Pero ¿Qué? – preguntó Dora. La comprensión amenazaba con causarle un terrible daño. – ¿Qué alguien me diga qué demonios está pasando?

-Dora, tu papá, Ted está…

-¡NO!

-Dora…

-¡Cállate!

Dora se levantó de golpe, sentía que se ahogaba en esa habitación azul tiernamente decorada. Todo tenía que ser una mentira, su papá estaba bien, por supuesto que estaba huyendo pero estaba bien porque era un mago capacitado y podía con todos los… NO, su papá estaba bien. Ted Tonks iba a regresar en cualquier momento, la guerra iba a terminar y él conocería a su nieto.

Remus reaccionó a tiempo para evitar que su esposa se diera de bruces contra el suelo. Dora se veía tan débil e indefensa, parecía una niña pequeña a la que habían dejado completamente desprotegida. Él comprendía el dolor que estaba experimentando su mujer, después de todo él había perdido a sus padres al mismo tiempo y en las mismas condiciones en las que había muerto su suegro; todo era culpa de ese mal nacido, de ese ser asqueroso e inmundo ser que ahora volvía para causarles aún más dolor.

Remus ni siquiera se atrevió a observar a Andrómeda, no tenía el valor suficiente para ver su dolor o darle alguna palabra que la consolara… era un cobarde pero ese dolor también era suyo, Ted también era su familia.

_Cobarde ¡Cobarde! ¡COBARDE!_

Despertó con una extraña sensación a humedad en la cama. Apenas si había dormido un par de horas, la última sesión de hechizos protectores a la casa había sido extenuante y pensó que en medio de su cansancio ni siquiera había tenido oportunidad de levantarse para llegar al baño, se sentía avergonzado pero al palpar su túnica se dio cuenta de que estaba completamente seca, excepto por su muslo derecho.

Al enderezarse se sintió atolondrado, no alcanzaba a comprender lo que estaba pasando, ¿cómo podía estar mojado su muslo pero no el resto del cuerpo? ¿Qué es lo que estaba pasando?

El quejido de Dora lo desconcertó aún más, sudaba frío y se retorcía de forma muy extraña. Primero creyó que se trataba de una pesadilla, su esposa las tenía constantemente desde la muerte de su padre pero luego su cerebro pareció trabajar a una velocidad normal y lo comprendió tan de golpe como el grito que brotó de la garganta de su esposa:

-¡Mi bebé!

Remus saltó de la cama al mismo tiempo en que Dora se sujetaba con fuerza su abultado vientre y respiraba entrecortadamente; algo no iba bien, él podía verlo en la expresión de terror de su esposa, aún faltaban tres semanas para la fecha indicada por el sanador, se lo acaban de corroborar… tendría que hacer algo pero estaba paralizado. Un miedo le atenazaba la razón y lo obligaba a pensar en escenarios siniestros.

-¡Remus!

La contracción no permitió que Dora continuara hablando, tenía la fuente rota, el bebé iba a nacer, sin importar que el sanador dijera que aún faltaban tres semanas y que su padre estuviera paralizado de miedo. Dora levantó su mano hacía su esposo y a ella le pareció que a Remus le tomaba una eternidad reaccionar pero en cuanto lo hizo se movió con increíble rapidez: con movimientos fluidos de su varita la maleta en el armario se llenó de ropa, un patronus salió disparado hacía la ventana, otro más a través de la puerta y su pijama se vio remplazada por un pantalón holgado y una túnica bastante raída. Por un segundo olvido que estaba sufriendo de dolores de parto pero inmediatamente otra contracción se lo recordó.

-¿Todo listo? – la aparición de su madre la hizo sentir un poco más segura. Remus aún temblaba y tenía el pánico grabado en los ojos.

-Sí, ya todo está listo – por mucho que Remus estuviera aterrorizado, no se le notó en la voz.

Para él todo eso sucedió con demasiada rapidez. Una vez que ingresaron a San Mungo y llevaron a Dora a esa habitación rosa, las cosas cambiaron de ritmo, fue como verlo en cámara lenta, casi de forma irreal; le hubiera gustado quedarse en la sala de espera pero Dora lo tenía sujetó por la muñeca con fuerza desmedida, como si no quisiera que volviera a desaparecer.

Pero de todas las ideas y emociones que corrían por la cabeza de Remus, huir no era una de ellas. Era verdad que estaba aterrorizado, tenía miedo y se sentía como el peor de los cobardes pero ni por un momento pasó por su cabeza la idea de salir huyendo. Incluso se sentía nostálgico; pensaba en sus propios padres, quienes no podrían conocer a su nieto; pensaba en sus amigos, quienes no podrían consentir y malcriar a su niño y pensaba en él mismo, en sí sería un buen padre, si estaría a la altura…

-¡Pujé con mayor fuerza! – el grito del sanador lo sacó de sus cavilaciones.

-¿Y qué piensa que estoy haciendo? – el cabello de Dora se volvió rojo fuego, eso lo hizo sonreír.

-Respira Dora, respira – pero su esposa le dedicó tal mirada que él prefirió callar.

Un segundo después un chillido inundó la habitación. Remus contuvo la respiración tanto que se sintió mareado; el sanador sostenía en sus manos un bulto rosado que lloraba y pataleaba, un pequeño bulto que le aceleraba el corazón y lo inundaba de una sensación que nunca antes había experimentado.

-Felicidades, es un niño completamente sano. ¿Ya saben cuál es su nombre? – preguntó el sanador mientras envolvía a su hizo en una mantita azul.

-Edward – dijo Remus mientras Dora acunaba al pequeño en sus manos, ella ni siquiera podía hablar, le llanto le tenía atenazada la garganta pero con una mirada le dijo todo a su marido.

No lo habían hablado pero ambos sabían que su hijo sólo podía tener un nombre y ese era Edward. No era un homenaje póstumo, era un agradecimiento a un hombre maravilloso.

Dora le sonrió y le tendió al pequeño de cabello castaño pajizo, mismo que tenía él y que había tenido su padre. Dora continuó con los brazos extendidos unos segundos más mientras esperaba que Remus abrazara a su hijo pero él parecía demasiado desconcertado.

-Anda Remus, abrázalo, nada malo ocurrirá.

Pero Remus no estaba tan seguro, le habían pasado tantas cosas malas en la vida que temía que lo único bueno en su vida se viera de repente destruido. Le aterrorizaba la idea de que algo malo le sucediera a su esposa o a su hijo, que él fuera el causante de su sufrimiento…

-Remus…

Pero él se sentía como un cobarde. Anhelaba tanto tener a su pequeño entre sus brazos pero también lo paralizaba el miedo. Era tan pequeño que podría lastimarlo; la última vez que había sostenido a un recién nacido había sido Harry, ¿y si no sabía cómo sostener su frágil cuerpo?

-Teddy quiere conocer a su papá, su papá que siempre estará ahí para cuidarlo y protegerlo…

Remus se armó con un valor que no sentía y acunó a su pequeño hijo en brazos. Fue una sensación que no podría describir aunque quisiera, fue algo tan maravilloso que lo hizo olvidarse de todos sus miedos y temores. Teniendo a su hijo entre sus brazos se sentía el hombre más afortunado del mundo. El pequeño Teddy se acomodó en su regazo y soltó un suspiro, fue la cosa más adorable que Remus hubiera visto en toda su vida o eso hasta que su manita se cerró alrededor de su dedo índice y su cabello castaño pajizo se transformó en azul turquesa.

Soltó una carcajada, tal vez la cosa menos inteligente en ese momento pero no pudo evitar pensar que ese color ofendería aún más a Andrómeda que el rosa chicle de su hija. El pequeño Teddy no sólo no se despertó, sino que se puso aún más cómodo en los brazos de su padre.

-¿Lo ves? Tus temores no solo eran infundados, sino que estaban completamente equivocados – Dora era completamente feliz en esos momentos, nada malo podía venir después de eso.

_Cobarde ¡Cobarde! ¡COBARDE!_

Dos días habían pasado desde el nacimiento de su hijo y Remus aún se sentía en medio de las nubes, flotando en una ensoñación de felicidad absoluta. No se cansaba de observar a su hijo y descubrir cada uno de sus gestos, aunque dormía la mayor parte del tiempo, Remus disfrutaba acunarlo entre sus brazos y contarle sus aventuras de adolescente, sabía que era muy pequeño pero él ya se moría de ganas porque creciera y comprendiera todo lo que le decía.

Aunque sólo habían pasado dos días, Remus estaba completamente seguro que sería inmensamente feliz: tenía una esposa maravillosa y un hijo al que amaba más allá de lo que alguna vez se pensó capaz. En verdad no había nada que pudiera arruinar su felicidad en esos momentos; es cierto que Voldemort aún estaba suelto y en pie de guerra pero su ensoñación le hacía creer que las cosas pronto mejorarían y tal vez más pronto de lo que él pensaba.

-Si continuas acunándolo todo el tiempo, Teddy nunca se querrá separar de tus brazos – Dora aún estaba adolorida por el parto pero le hacía inmensamente feliz ver a su esposo e hijo.

-No te preocupes querida, nunca tendrá que hacerlo.

Aunque suene tonto, de pronto a Remus le parece que esa afirmación no será cierta y se descubre a sí mismo sintiendo un terrible pavor. _"Tonterías de padres primerizos"_, se consuela pensando; claro que es absurdo pensar que él siempre podrá llevar al pequeño Teddy en brazos, ya es bastante mayor y el niño crecerá tanto que esa tarea se convertirá en imposible una vez que su hijo comience a querer explorar el mundo por él mismo. Pero por lo menos le queda el consuelo de saber que al menos tendrá un par de años para disfrutar el tenerlo entre sus brazos, tal vez un poco más si corre con suerte…

Tan ensimismado está con su pequeño que no se da cuenta de la perlada luz que se acerca a la ventana hasta que el patronus de Fred, un hurón, habló con voz contenida pero extrañamente entusiasmada:

-Harry esta en Hogwarts ¡Se va a armar la gorda! No vemos en lo de Aberforth en 20 minutos.

Remus sintió como cada uno de sus músculos se tensaba conforme Fred hablaba, podía sentir la adrenalina corriendo por sus venas y el conocido cosquilleo en la punta de sus dedos, pero esta vez había algo diferente…

Se había pasado los últimos 20 años de su vida esperando la muerte, incluso buscándola en los momentos más oscuros de su vida, sin embargo, ahora había algo maravilloso que lo anclaba a su existencia, algo que lo hacía desear continuar viviendo…

¿Por qué justo ahora? ¿Por qué en esos momentos?

Su corazón latía con fuerza, incluso resultaba doloroso, por su cabeza pasaron toda clase de imágenes, de ideas, de recuerdos, de planes para proteger a su familia, ignorar el llamado de Fred, no asistir a esa batalla, de realizar todos los hechizos protectores que conocía, de olvidarse del mundo y dejar que cada uno se defendiera como pudiera, de continuar viviendo en su burbujita de felicidad sin importarle más nada.

Por primera vez en su vida no le importó que lo llamaran cobarde, incluso se sentiría muy orgulloso de serlo si con eso garantizaba la supervivencia de su familia; bien podía imaginarse viviendo en una cabaña en el bosque, alejado de todo mal, viendo crecer a su hijo y siendo feliz al lado de su esposa.

Después de todo, ¿qué bien había traído el ir a la batalla? Nada, absolutamente nada.

James y Lily habían muerto en la flor de su juventud, masacrados en su propia casa donde ellos se sentían intocables; los gemelos Prewett, siempre dispuestos y emocionados por la batalla, habían volado en pedazos justo después de proclamarse imbatibles; los McKinnon, excelentes duelistas donde los hubiera, habían sucumbido en pleno. Incluso Sirius, autoproclamado indestructible, había caído víctima de su propia sangre y por su demás inflado ego. Y así Remus podía citar una interminable lista de otros magos y brujas que se habían presentado en batalla convencidos de que eran los mejores y resultarían vencedores para terminar muertos y tiesos cuando tenían suerte o torturados y despedazados cuando Bellatrix los alcanzaba.

Pero Remus no era un iluso como ellos, no, él haría lo más inteligente y dejaría que los temerarios se hicieran cargo, él se quedaría en casa acunando a su hijo y entonando las nanas que se madre le había cantado a él cuando era niño. Ya mañana celebraría la victoria o lloraría la derrota. Si siendo un cobarde garantizaba su supervivencia y la de su familia, pues sería un cobarde, pero uno feliz al lado de los suyos.

Remus suspiró, se había dejado engañar durante unos segundo soñando con algo que sabía nunca llevaría a cabo. No sería el hombre que era de no ser por todas esas personas que había perdido hacía tanto tiempo, por las que aún tenía a su lado y por todos ellos lucharía hasta su último aliento. Era incapaz de darles la espalda porque esta vez ya no le tenía miedo a la felicidad plena y haría todo lo que estuviera a su alcance por conservarla.

-Dora, toma a Teddy y vayan con tu madre, quédate ahí y espera por mi patronus, todo saldrá bien.

Remus pudo ver que su esposa luchaba contra ella misma, casi podía ver los pensamientos que cruzaban por su cabeza pero él no permitiría que ella lo acompañara, él la protegería como su padre había protegido a su madre, como James había intentado salvar a su esposa e hijo aún a costa de su propia vida; como los McKinnon había realizado el último sacrificio con tal de que sus hijos no sufrieran a manos de Bellatrix y como Sirius siempre se había puesto delante de todo aquel que amaba con tal de protegerlo, hasta que por fin entregó su propia vida. Si Remus iba a morir, quería hacerlo igual que ellos: protegiendo a los que amaba.

-Iré contigo – pero Dora no pudo continuar porque Remus la hizo guardar silencio con un beso. – Remus es enserio, no te dejaré solo, no ahora.

-No me estás dejando solo, voy a estar bien, ya lo veras – le dijo mientras la besaba de nuevo. – Sólo es una noche, mañana te despertaré con un beso y te diré que la guerra ha terminado y que resultamos ganadores.

-¿Lo prometes? ¿Prometes qué estarás ahí mañana?

A Remus se le hizo un nudo en la garganta, claro que la muerte era una clara posibilidad, incluso la opción lógica pero acaso no era el mismo hombre que había sobrevivido a la licantropía, a la primera guerra y a un montón de enfrentamientos contra los más férreos mortifagos, ¿por qué ahora tenía que ser diferente?

-Lo prometo – le dijo mientras le entregaba a Teddy.

Pero algo lo detuvo: el pequeño Teddy tenía fuertemente agarrado su dedo índice con su manita, parecía irreal la fuerza que ejercía o tal vez sólo era Remus el que no quería que lo soltara. Sintió que su corazón se encogía y se ensanchaba mientras su hijo lo miraba directamente con sus ojos color miel… Por él lucharía, por él regresaría, por él saldría con vida de esa guerra.

_¡MENTIROSO!_

Los acontecimientos de las últimas horas parecen increíblemente borrosos ante los ojos de Remus, intenta encontrar significado a los gritos e incesantes movimientos a su alrededor. Es la primera vez en una batalla que él no logra encontrar su centro, mantenerse concentrado o siquiera acertar hacía que lado se inclina la balanza.

"_¡Negligente!"_. A Remus le parece escuchar la voz de Sirius gritándole en la parte trasera de su cerebro y no puede hacer más que darle la razón; su cabeza no está en la batalla, toda su concentración se quedo al lado de Teddy y en el hecho de que se siente un mentiroso.

Ya no siente miedo, sólo una profunda tristeza. Le mintió descaradamente a su esposa y está a punto de romper todas las promesas que se había hecho hacía su hijo. Él se creía un sobreviviente pero la verdad era que nunca lo había sido.

¿Por qué tenía que perder la batalla ahora que tenía todo por lo cual luchar?

Él siempre había sido un tipo dado a las reflexiones, cosa que fastidiaba a Sirius y a James sobre manera. Él siempre se había sentido orgulloso de ser un tipo reflexivo porque dicha habilidad le había permitido acertar el resultado de muchas cosas, entre ellas el de las batallas. Ahora sabía que aunque luchara con ferocidad y la guerra terminara, él no volvería a ver a su hijo nunca más, no lo volvería a sostener entre sus brazos, nunca volvería a tener su pequeña manita cerrada alrededor de su dedo…

Lanza el décimo Avada de la noche, el décimo que da directo en el pecho del enmascarado mortifago y se da vuelta para ver a quien más puede ayudar. Puede distinguir a Dora unos metros por delante de él, ella si va a sobrevivir, lo sabe, está seguro.

El cruciatus de Dolohov lo sacó de sus cavilaciones. El dolor fue momentáneo, el mortifago levantó la maldición sólo para lanzarle un Avada que esquivó por los pelos. Remus conocía a la perfección a Dolohov y lo mejor que podía hacer era llevárselo lejos de los niños. Pero el segundo cruciatus no le ayudó mucho en sus intenciones.

A decir verdad, Remus nunca había podido vencer solo a Dolohov: James, Sirius y hasta Moody siempre habían intervenido para sacarlo del atolladero en el que se había metido y no es que Remus fuera un mal duelista o un inútil pero Dolohov siempre había sido mejor, más curtido, experimentado y con mucha más mala entraña. Por lo pronto él podría sentirse bastante orgulloso de sí mismo, ya llevaba 10 minutos de batalla y ya hasta empezaba a pensar que sus pensamientos iniciales habían sido bastantes pesimistas, quién sabe, a la mejor hasta sobrevivía y toda la cosa. O tal vez estaba terriblemente equivocado…

El tercer cruciatus lo impactó directo al pecho, lo que lo hizo trastabillar, él siempre había resistido muy bien los cruciatus debido a su condición de hombre lobo pero parecía que ahora esta eso lo estaba abandonando. No quería admitirlo pero vaya que Dolohov le estaba sacando mucha ventaja. Tal vez sí lograba llevarlo afuera, entonces las cosas serían más fáciles. El cuarto cruciatus definitivamente lo hizo doblar las rodillas, para esos momentos ya no creía que lograría sacarlo del castillo.

-Yo lo ayudo, profesor – el grito de Colin Creevey retumbó en los muros de piedra.

Aunque Remus había deseado ayuda momentos antes, ahora deseaba con todas sus fuerzas que ese pequeño niño rubio diera media vuelta, no quería que por su culpa un inocente saliera lastimado, mucho menos Colin Creevey. La carcajada de Dolohov no hizo más que confirmar sus peores temores, a Remus no le sorprendió la sangre fría con la que el mortifago atacó al niño, sino la pericia y destreza que demostró Colin, casi parecía un auror en potencia. Después de su momento de estupefacción, Remus se reunió al embate que Colin había emprendido contra Dolohov y juntos lograron ganar unos cuantos metros.

-¡A tus izquierda, Colin! – Remus sabía que era una tontería pero estaba encontrando satisfactorio ver al pequeño niño pelear con tanta ferocidad, incluso se dejo engañar y se pensó de nuevo en un salón de clases enseñando a los niños, ayudándolos a convertirse en magos poderosos.

-¡Lo estoy haciendo! ¡En verdad lo estoy haciendo! No puedo esperar para contárselo a Dennis – soltó una carcajada que sólo hizo enfurecer aún más al mortifago.

A los ojos de Remus todo sucedió demasiado lento. Colin cerró los ojos un segundo, aún menos de lo que dura un latido del corazón pero suficiente para que Dolohov empuñara su varita y el conocido rayo verde saliera de ella. Fue como volver a revivir la muerte de Sirius, un descuido que había resultado demasiado caro, una muerte sin sentido; tal vez la única diferencia fue que Colin tuvo tiempo de ver lo que se avecinaba, borrándole la sonrisa de la cara. Remus no sabía que era peor: la sonrisa en la cara de su amigo o la expresión de terror en la de Colin.

Cuando el rayo impacto en su pecho, Remus sintió que algo se quebraba dentro de él, no era sólo la muerte de Colin, sino lo que representaba y la indescriptible certeza de lo que se vendría de perder esa guerra: su hijo podía ser el siguiente.

-¡No! – el grito salió de su garganta pero fue el lobo el que lo ordenó.

El mismo lobo que minutos antes creía perdido ahora regresaba con más fuerza que nunca. Había pasado más de la mitad de su vida odiándolo pero ahora agradecía que estuviera ahí porque, después de todo, Teddy también era parte de él. Dolohov ni siquiera borró la cruel sonrisa cuando Remus retomó su ataque, era verdad que había pasado los últimos meses fuera de combate, intentando proteger a su familia pero no se iba a air sin llevárselo consigo.

El duelo sólo se extendió un minuto más. Dolohov era un cazador, siempre lo había sido y disfrutaba especialmente cazando licántropos y seguro que ya llevaba bastante tiempo queriéndolo cazar. Supo que era el final cuando Dolohov empuñó su varita como si de una espada se tratara, ya no tenía para donde correr, ni siquiera la posibilidad de agacharse o cubrirse.

Durante toda su vida se había avergonzado de ser un cobarde pero la verdad era que su mayor defecto era ser un mentiroso, uno con talento, pero mentiroso al fin y al cabo. Les había mentido a sus amigos, a sus padres, a la mujer que amaba pero la mentira que más le dolía era la que se había dicho a sí mismo con respecto a su hijo. Habían sido dos días maravillosos, días en los que había soñado con todo lo que le enseñaría a su hijo: sus primeras palabras, sus primeros pasos, su primer brote mágico, su primer varita, todas y cada una de las actividades padre e hijo que creyó que nunca tendría y que ahora que las tenía a su alcance, se las arrebataban.

Que cruel era la vida y que poca compasión mostraba la muerte…

El rayo lo impactó en la boca del estomago y mientras se desplomaba no fue el rostro de Dolohov lo último que vieron sus ojos. Tal vez fue la gracia de ese Dios que tanto mencionaban su madre y Lily o su cerebro dándole un último resquicio de felicidad pero los rostros de Dora y Teddy lo acompañaron en un cálido abrazo, entregándolo a la eternidad.

_- Nota de la autora -_

_Esta historia tomó alrededor de 6 meses en ser escrita pero aquí esta y espero que les guste. _

_Remus es uno de mis personajes favoritos y después de leer su historia en Pottermore, me dije que tenía que terminarla, sino la han leído, les recomiendo que lo hagan, es la mejor información adicional que JKR ha proporcionado hasta ahora (sigo cruzando los dedos por algo de Sirius)._


End file.
